Misao Mondou
Misao Mondo ☃☃ es ☃☃ (Introducido inicialmente Como meramente ☃☃ Por Nalia), miembro En un Principio de la unidad ONU Enemigo Para Los Zyuohgers, LUEGO SE convertiría En Su Guardabosques Sexta. Character History Misao Mondo is the result of experimentation done by Ginis as overseen by Nalia. Nalia attempted to capture several Zyumans and was able to find three subjects. These Zyumans were then drained of their life essence to generate the powers for the captive Misao to be infused with. Now called "The World", he is modified to be similar to a Zyuohger but with the ability to switch between or combine the three animal powers he has. Ginis refers to him as his "Extra Player" to make the blood game more interesting. Cubaru suggests unleashing him to the Zyuohgers just after they defeat his latest monster Trumpus, and he successfully takes all the Zyuohgers down one by one using his various forms. Powers and Abilities ; :As a result of receiving Zyuman power from three Zyumans thanks to Ginis, Misao gained the ability to utilize their powers and abilities in order to fight as one of the Zyuohgers. :;Evil Sense ::As a result of receiving the Rhino Zyuman's Zyuman Power, Misao now has sensitive hands that can sense evil through his sense of touch. He can tell how much evil is within the essence of others and decide how threatening they are based on the amount he senses. :;Enhanced Strength ::As a result of receiving a Rhino Zyuman's power, Misao's strength has been greatly enhanced. Using all his power, The World can even lift an entire building. :;Mediumship ::Misao can communicate with the spirits of the dead Zyuman whose powers are inside of him :: Craftsmanship Misao is adapted to the seam. His most notable work are stuffed toy Zyuman of Zyuohgers. :Juggling :Misao is shown to be a good juggler. It was his Juggling routine that created Wild Tousai King. Zyuoh The World is Zyuoh The World's primary form. This power was gained when the life essence of a rhinoceros Zyuman was drained and infused into Misao. To access this form he turns the cube on his Zyuoh The Light to the Rhinoceros side activating his black form and powers. Arsenal *Zyuoh The Light *Zyuoh The GunRod (rod mode) Mecha *Cube Rhinos Attacks - Wolf Form= is one of Zyuoh The World's alternate forms. This power was gained when the life essence of a wolf Zyuman was drained and infused into Misao. To access this form he turns the cube on his Zyuoh The Light to the Wolf side activating his silver form and powers. In this form he has immense speed and prefers to shoot rather than attack at close range. Arsenal *Zyuoh The Light *Zyuoh The GunRod (gun mode) Mecha *Cube Wolf Attacks * : Zyuoh The World shoots a powerful blast that takes the form of Cube Wolf. Appearances: 17-23 - Crocodile Form= is one of Zyuoh The World's alternate forms. This power was gained when the life essence of a crocodilian Zyuman was drained and infused into Misao. To access this form he turns the cube on his Zyuoh The Light to the Crocodile side activating his amber-colored form and powers. In this form he is physically stronger and prefers to attack at close range. Arsenal *Zyuoh The Light *Zyuoh The GunRod (sword mode/staff mode) Mecha *Cube Crocodile Attacks * : Zyuoh The World delivers a powerful slash that takes the form of Cube Crocodile. Appearances: 17, 18, 20-24 - Great Instinct Awakened= With , Zyuoh The World uses the sum total of all his animal powers. His crocodile side provides him with a tail for a right arm while his wolf side gives him claws on his hand for the left. He is also armed with armor provided by his rhino side. Arsenal *Zyuoh The Light *Zyuoh The GunRod Mecha *Cube Rhinos *Cube Crocodile *Cube Wolf Attacks * : Zyuoh The World charges at the enemy and hits them with his rhino horns. Appearances: 17-21 }} Notas Portrayal Misao is portrayed by . As Zyuoh The World, his suit actor is . Behind the Scenes *Zyuoh The World is the first Ranger, in his default form, to represent a combination of various colors and powers. As a result, he has three Ranger forms in one, each with its own power set, theme, color and number assignments. Gai Ikari of the Gokaigers has done something similar, but as a combo of two powers each, as Go-On Wings and Gokai Christmas but only as Gokai Changes. *He is the second Black Sixth Ranger after Riki (KingRanger) from Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. *Toei has yet to identify his third color by name, though it leans toward a shade of amber, which itself is a shade either of gold, or orange - both previously-used Sentai colors. *Misao's surname, Mondo, means "World" in Italian. *Misao is the first Ranger to have a Crocodile motif. *Because of his Ranger name being "The World", a minor internet meme among fans of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure has started as The World or Za Warudo as it is known in Japanese is also the name of the Stand of the villain DIO. http://pbs.twimg.com/media/CkJF8XAUgAAwBsx.jpg *Two of the three mechas he pilots are the same as Tsukumaro Ogami/GaoSilver. **Coincidentally, one of them is a silver wolf. See also * to be added References Sixth Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Zyuohgers Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai Rangers with Unclassified Colors Category:Evil Sentai Rangers turn Good Category:Sentai 7 Category:Sentai 8 Category:Sentai 9 Category:Sentai Reptile-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Canine-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Ungulate-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Super Rangers